In His Head
by HikariAmuJackson
Summary: A one-shot containing Natsu's thoughts when Lucy was injured in chapter 291.


**In His Head**

A/N

Hey! I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you.

Anyways, this is just what I think was running through Natsu's head when Lucy was injured by that Sabertooth woman. Don't know her name sorry. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes I had to time this super quickly. If you notice any grammar or spelling feel free to point it out. As of right now this is a one-shot, but I am considering posting more from other point of view if people like this so if you do press the follow button or the review button or both! Thanks for Reading.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail I wouldn't be on Fanfiction right now.**

* * *

Panic

_Natsu ran quickly alongside Gray, desperately attempting to reach Lucy as she fell lifelessly to the ground of the arena. He felt panic rising up within him as he increased his speed while watching Lucy getting close and closer to the ground. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Natsu pushed himself into a leap, grabbing her and cradling her to him along with Gray. He pulled her closer to him, drinking in her scent and letting it soothe his rapidly beating heart and calm the shot of adrenaline that was racing through him. Natsu lifted his head slightly to look at Lucy and gasped at the sight of the bruises and scratched covering her skin. Pressing his ear to her heart, Natsu was relieved to hear her heart beat, but at the same time was upset to hear how faint it was. It was drastically different from her regular steady heartbeat. And while he listened to her fain heartbeat a though popped in his brain that sent his emotions reeling back to their panicked state. _

_What if she dies?_

Worry

_Natsu had watched anxiously as Wendy preformed her healing magic on Lucy. A soft glow surrounded the two as Wendy used her magic, slowly healing the deep cuts and bruises that dotted her skin. The process took much too long for Natsu and when it was over Lucy was still badly injured. Now all he could do was wait and Natsu hated waiting. As he paced back and forth through the infirmary worry consumed his mid to the point where his brain felt like it was overheating. He bit his nails, shook his leg, and was just so jittery that Erza had to yell at him multiple times to stop moving. He couldn't help it though. The question from earlier was still reeling through his mind and no matter what he did, it stayed there in the back of his mind, keeping him anxious and worried. And he knew it wouldn't go away until he was sure Lucy was okay._

Regret

_Why!_

_Why hadn't he been able to save her?_

_Why was it like this every time?_

_Everytime Lucy fought for Fairy Tail she would end up severely injured. And everytime she ended up in pain it tore Natsu apart because he hated seeing Lucy like that. So, everytime he promised to protect her, so that Lucy would never feel that pain again. And everytime he failed. Was he really useless to the point where he couldn't protect her?_

Sorrow

_It was one of the few times Natsu Dragoneel was on the verge of tears. Seeing Lucy just lying motionlessly on the bed was heart wrenching. Oh how desperately he wanted her to sit up in that bed and start yelling at him for something. He wanted her to joke and laugh with Mira, Levy and Erza and to encourage everyone cheerfully as they went out into the arena. He wanted to see her smile again. The one that seemed to light up the room no matter what the mood. The smile that Natsu's heart beat faster, so much so that he sometimes that that Lucy could hear it. But he knew she wasn't going to that. In fact she may never wake up again._

Rage

_Seeing her cry like that over something that wasn't her fault just fueled the rage that had been simmering under the surface since the accident. She had seemed so weak and fragile and…broken. And it was their fault._

_Sabertooth_

_They had caused this. They were the ones who hurt Lucy._

_All of their faces ran through his head as his rage grew. Grew to the point where it was all consuming and all he could feel was anger. He stalked into the arena angrily letting his rage out into flames that swirled dangerously around his tightly clutched fists. As he and the rest of the Fairy Tail team entered the stadium the crowd rose to their feet cheering madly. But Natsu didn't hear any of it. The only thing he noticed were the smirking faces of Sabertooth and only one thought ran through his head._

_**I WILL DESTROY SABERTOOTH.**_


End file.
